Alisia
Alisia, or itself le alisia is logical language that is being made by User:Pi.C.Noizecehx. It is originally personal language, but its goal is language that has at least three speakers. And also it should be pronuncible, simple, and culturally/socially neutral. Setting The name ‘Alisia’ comes from Greek word ‘αλήθεια’(aletheia), whose meaning is ‘truth’. It is interesting to know that English names, Alice, Alisha, and Alissa, came from the same word. Truth is what we wants to get with Alisia: goal of Alisia is unwrapped, logical, and clear communication. Many fightings are caused by misunderstandings of others. Alisia is based on this idea though its goal is not auxlang. For success of Alisia, there should be at least three speakers and they may talk in Alisia to each other. Phonology Phonemes and graphemes Alisia has phonetic spelling. So each grapheme holds for exactly one phoneme and vice versa. There is 24 phoneme in Alisia, and needs 24 grapheme. When it's writing in Latin alphabet, then six of them, the indicators of long vowels, are digraphs. | style="width: 50%;" | |} As you can see, phonology of Alisia is highly symmetrical. There are 12 vowels and 12 consonants. 6 vowels are short and 6 are long. 3 short vowels are front unrounded and 3 are back rounded. 6 consonants are voiceless and 6 are voiced. And 4 consonants are labial, 4 are coronal, and 4 are dorsal. 3 of them are nasals, 3 are plosives, 3 are fricatives, and rest are approximants. Some phonemes may be hard to pronounce for someone. Unless other speakers can misunderstand it, therefore every phoneme can be changed into other sound. For example, any consonants can be either voiced or voiceless, and/or aspirared or unaspirated. Syllable structure All vowels can be syllabic. And nasals can be syllabic in the last position of the word. Syllable structure of words of Alisia is ©©V©©, where C is a consonant and V is a syllabic phoneme. Basic Grammar Sentence Structure A declarative sentence in Alisia is treated as a second-order proposition, that means: When the sentence says “A dog is chasing a grey cat.”, it means “The sentence, ‘A dog is chasing a grey cat.’ is true.” actually. So we are not saying propositions(of first-order), but propositions about propositions. However, we need to mean first-order proposition therefore we have to think about it.Sometimes we have to talk in second or higher-order propositions in natural languages. i.e. “That's correct!” However we'll call them first-order proposition. There is a mathematical object called ‘relation’. A relation is defined as a set of tuples. Let a relation R'' be a set ''R = {(Sophie, Earl), (Jane, Marie), (Jessica, Damon)}. A tuple (Jane, Marie) is a element of R'' (or (Jane, Marie) ∈ ''R) and mathematicians read it “Jane is R''-related to Marie” and wrote it Jane ''R Marie or R''(Jane, Marie). How about saying ‘is daughter of’ instead of ‘is ''R-related to’? “Jane is daughter of Marie.” Now verb ‘is’ is relation. Now we can construct all sentences and phrases from the set of all grammatical nouns (we'll simply denote it N''), and in additional, set of all ''pure nouns (denote it N'). Verbs are proposition functions; v : Nn → P'' where ''P is set of all proprositions. Parts of speech Words of Alisia are firstly categorized by how they are grammatically changed. They are: noun, verb, and invariants. Noun may changed as (traditional) noun by case. Noun include noun, pronoun, and article. Verb may changed as (traditional) verb, by tense, mood and voice. It include verb adjective,In fact, there is no grammatical diffrence between Alisian verb and adjective. and numeral. And the invariants may not changed at all. It include adverb, conjunction, preposition, and interjection. Noun ; Noun : Nouns have cases. They don't have number or gender. There are two cases: nominative(N., subjective) and accusative(A., objective). Other cases are described by prepositions or postpositions. All nouns have common/neuter gender basically, so use prefix fi and mi to make noun feminine and masculine, respectively. ; Article : Articles are used when the following noun couldn't be changed. : : Articles are changed just same as nouns. Numbers Dictionary ... Example text ... Footnotes Category:Languages